Someone new
by fluttershydemonslayer666
Summary: Some one new is in equestria
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing to do with my little pony

"Todd look at that." knowing a fist would greet my gaze I answered "screw off." The kid turned me around to not a fist but a cloud. A odd cloud.  
"What do you think it is?" I replied with "How the heck do I know?" " Well? Your kind of a nerd don't you know anything about th- He was cut out by the clouds roaring nature. TODD! The cloud enveloped  
me and I knew no more. I awoke in a strange forest.. "where the heck am I?" I looked around and to my observing I was met with a bird that resembled a chicken. His eyes turned read as I was turned to stone.  
"What do you think it is Applejack?" Fluttershy said sheepishly while hiding behind the orange pony. "Well fluttershy, I can't put my hoof on any thing I know about as hideous as that." Applejack replied  
"Maybe T-T-Twilight knows w-w-what it is." "Yeah that pony knows everyliving creature in equestria." I awoke to a purple horse in my face. " aah!" I yelled and jumped to my feet and hit my head on a tiny  
door. "Ow why the heck is this door so low?" I got up to see the five ponies still staring at me. "Hello is anyone home? Your horses are in your tree-house." Hearing how dumb that sounded out loud he  
decided to leave. "How dare he refer to us as cattle." A white horse said. "It's okay Todd those horses didn't talk i'm back in Europe with my hated classmates." A pink pony yelled out "What's a Europe?"  
The white horse answered her question. "I think it's a pastry." The pink horse's eyes widened "I love Europes let's get some please,please,please,please with a cherry on top no wait with cherry sprinkles  
on top?" A purple horse told them to be quiet and diverted her attention to me. " Sir I apologize for their behavior it's just they are exited about meeting some one new." "Yeah my name is Todd."  
"Sorry Tod- she was interupted by a orange pony "That's a weird name for a pony." "Applejack stop talking!" "Now Tod- before she could finish I ran out the tiny door to a town full of tiny horses  
I ran to the wooden crate and found a apple. Feeling hungry I grabbed one. I looked back to see a small yellow horse whimpering in front of me. "Oh dang it!" I put the apple back and contiued to run from the  
tree house. "Where do you think he's going Twilight?" Applejack asked. "I do not now Applejack, I do not know." Twilight replied. I kept running until I came upon a strange forest seeing the sun fade from  
view didn't make anything better. I would have kept moving but I began to feel very tired and passed out with a tiny but noticeable thorn in the back of my neck. My eyes popped open and I was once again  
in the tree house but instead of a purple horse greeting my gaze it was a noticebly taller whiter horse with a horn and a pair of wings. " Who are you horses?" The white giant horse began. "They are ponies  
and what exactly are you?" "A human that's what." "A human?" "Yeah." "Well if you agree to not to desrupt harmony and live peacefully in equestria we will let you." The dark blue horse looked at the  
white one "Sister are you sure?" "Yes luna now do you agree Todd?" "Yeah sure but what about my world?" "There is now way back." I frowned "Very well."

"Spike take a letter." "Dear Celestia we learned to accept everypony the way they are." Wow is that all we learned wow what a bummer." "Well I guess that's it."

the end. stay for chap.2

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2 Pinkies party

Hey readers just for the head's up this chappie is in third person also I do not own my little pony also i'd like to think  
bronydudeshadow for the help with this chapter

Since agreeing to live peacefully in Ponyville Todd was happy. He was finally out of that horrid orphange/school.

Yep he's an orphan now read on and i'll explain everything

Having no where to live or go the pony named Twilight Sparkle let him stay with her and Spike. "Thanks." Todd had said.  
No thanks i'll only be here till I have my own house. " I'm so stupid." Todd muttered to himself. Todd now very  
much awake got dressed and left his room. No one was up yet and he was in a library so you know when in Rome  
He began browsing through the books. Magic for dummies,The beginners guide to cooking:Cherry changas.  
Todd wondered what the heck a cherry changa is before Twilight came down." You like books?" " Yeah why wouldn't I?"  
"It's just that I can't get any of my friends to even open one unless their sick or something." "Oh." Todd loved reading  
ever since he was born. " Well do you want a read?" Todd asked. "Sure." Twilight replied. They barely got through  
the first step in making cherry changas before Pinkie pie burst in the door. "You guys there's somthing in my house!"  
Twilight popped up. "What is it Pinkie? A parasprite because you know how annoying they are." "No get over there now!"  
Pinkie said loudly. "Okay let's go Twilight." Todd said "But what about the book." Twilight said. "We'll read it later let's  
go her pet crocodile probably lost a baby tooth." Todd,Pinkie,and Twilight started off to Pinkie's house. Pinkie opened  
the door to darkness. " Pinkie why is it so dark in here?" Twilight asked. The very second Todd's foot hit the threshold  
the lights came on and every pony from town was there. "Suprise!" they yelled and the party began there was punch cake  
that read "Welcome to Ponyville Tod!" Todd looked at the misspelled cake and smiled. "Wow thanks Pinkie!" Todd said  
giddily. He's only had one birthday in his life. But that was when his mom and dad were still alive. Killed in a car wreck  
that's what the newspapers said claiming his parents were drunk and made them out to be the bad guys. Tony didn't even  
notice the tears streaming down his face. "Todd what's wrong." Pinkie asked. "Nothing Pinkie just i'm so happy i'm crying."  
luckily Pinkie didn't notice the lie and said okay. Todd decided to grab something to eat. Punch,chips,fizzy soda,and a  
strange red liquid. Todd out of curiosity poured a cup of the red liquid but before he could get a drink he was forced in to  
the middle of the house."Speech." The ponies yelled. "Okay i'll give one little speech." Todd replied. "Well when I first  
came to Ponyville I thought you all were crazy demon horses that want to kill me. But being here in this ho-" Todd's  
throat was really dry. "Could you excuse me while I drink this." He took a giant gulp. "Any wa-." His mouth felt like it  
was on fire "What is this?" Todd asked. "Hot sauce." Pinkie said giddly. "Oh dang it!" Todd yelled and ran to the sink.  
Pinkie grabbed the cup and drank the pony looked at her."What?" - Two hours later  
"Thanks for the party Pinkie I had a great time except for the part with the hot sauce that was something." Todd said  
"Where's Twilight?" He added. "She wrote a letter to princess celestia after you ran to the sink." Pinkie said gleefully  
"What she learn about friendship?" Todd said. "Not to drink hot sauce!" Pinkie exclaimed

Welp that's it for chap.2 chapter 3 will be here soon extra thanks for bronydudeshadow for the plot


End file.
